


Love is the Word

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [10]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, family... again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Love is the Word

Honestly, Cat had always expected that her mild-mannered mouse of an assistant had another side to her. There was no way that someone could possibly be that horribly optimistic without there also being something very very wrong with them. Cat had wondered if maybe the younger blonde had some terminal disease or something. The thought had stopped Cat Grant cold. She had yet to realize that maybe she actually gave a shit about the girl beyond whether or not her lattes were hot. 

Winn had paled and stuttered at Cat’s questioning, unsure of what he could or couldn’t say to the woman who signed his paychecks.

“You’ll have to talk to Kara about that.” he had finally choked out before turning tail and running away.

Cat had considered actually talking to her assistant before, but thought it too obvious. She didn’t want to admit to actually giving a damn. Cat was also finding herself just a bit embarrassed by how little she knew about Kara.

Of course she had a tight grip on the basics. Kara was from Midvale, had graduated with honors and gone way overboard on her college credits with her full ride scholarship. She had a sister and foster parents, she was cousins with the irritant Clark Kent in Metropolis. She was optimistic and bright, with a startling resemblance to National City’s hero in the skies if one bothered to look closely enough to notice. It didn’t seem that many people looked closely enough to see it.

Kara had said at some point that her parents had been lost in accident, maybe a fire or something. A car crash? Cat had zoned out after seeing the depth of the pain that the loss had left in Kara’s eyes. The notion of a sense of ‘family’ was clearly important to Kara. Cat could tell by the way that the girl had built her own there, at CatCo.

If Kara did have superpowers, the strongest was clearly the ability to make people love her. It was mildly annoying to Cat to know that her assistant was better loved by the people of CatCo than she herself was. However, even she herself wasn’t immune. During the quiet hours, when they were the last in the office, Cat found herself telling Kiera things that she had never actually meant to share. It was just something in those blue eyes that meant no judgement and a sense of understanding. Who else would Cat be able to trust?

“Is Kara okay?” Cat asked, stepping into James Olsen’s office with no warning or greetings.

“What, exactly, do you mean?” James’s tone is apprehensive, bordering on the defensive, and it draws Cat’s attention. She’s a journalist, she doesn’t miss these things.

“She’s gone a lot, even more than usual, and don’t even try to pull that ‘copy machine jammed’ bullshit with me, I’m not an idiot. She’s so horribly happy when she is here but it never reaches her eyes. I don’t like it. I demand an explanation.” Cat grinds out.

“This isn’t my story to tell. You will have to talk to her. I can ask Kara to speak with you, if you like?” James offers, squaring his shoulders. He was a wall of strength in the defense of a girl made of steel.

“Be gentle with her. Kara has… Kara has lost so much more than you could possibly understand. She has been beaten and broken, but still that smile of hers lasts. I don’t get to see it very often anymore, but it’s still there. She’s stronger than we know, but you have gotten inside of her, you can do more damage. Please, don’t.”

Cat turns away when he’s done, choking in air. She doesn’t know what to believe anymore. Cat no longer believes that Kara is dying or about to leave her in any way. It’s a small comfort, now. She still doesn’t understand what is going on with her assistant or how to help her with whatever it is. Cat doesn’t know when this stopped being a quest for knowledge and ended up a mission to assist Kara in whatever it was that ailed her.

It was frustrating, but Cat accepted her… or it. Whatever. The girl was gone again, Supergirl was on the screens saving enough people to start a baseball team. Cat sighed, not wanting to admit what she knew to be true. She hated being lied to, but this… this she could understand.

It wasn’t until she saw an awkward twirl that wasn’t nearly graceful enough to be purposeful that Cat’s breath caught in her chest. Kara righted herself in the air, a similarly dressed man wrapping his arms around her middle throwing her into the air. At first it worried her, maybe Superman had been affected by whatever it was that Kara had been changed by and gone rogue? Kara mirrored his action before darting up and grabbing his wrists, spinning them slowly. That was when Cat had finally understood. The two were playing. She didn’t see her assistant for the rest of the day.

If Cat seemed to go easier on her staff for the rest of the day, no one was willing to be the one to point it out. James and Winn went missing periodically, but came back with big smiles. Cat gave Kara the next two days off as well via James Olsen. She included a short message to enjoy her company and that she expected to see the Wonder Twins on her balcony at some point for a joint quote.

Cat was glad to see the sparkle of life back in Kara’s eyes when she saw them waiting outside for her. They were smiling and laughing at one another; Cat had never seen Kara smile that widely before. It warmed her heart a lot more than it should have. Superman tugged at Kara’s long blonde hair and Cat felt something familiar was in the slant of Kal-El’s mouth.

She stepped out onto the balcony, wielding her authority in its place like a weapon. Cat grabbed Superman’s handsome cleft chin and made him look at her in the eyes. He looked terrified, his eyes the exact same shade of blue as Kara’s. It all clicked for her them and had to refrain from rolling her eyes. It should have been more plain for her than it was. It was probably the difference in hair color.

“I’m glad to see that you’re feeling better, Kiera.” Cat says, adjusting her cape for her in an oddly possessive way. A shudder ran down the female hero’s spine at the closeness. Kal raised an eyebrow, glancing between them.

“I guess that you’ve figured me out, huh?” Kara gives her a dopey smile.

“Like you ever had me fooled.” Cat snorts. Seriously, these people must think that she’s an idiot. “I haven’t had a proper latte in ages.”

Kara laughs at that and Cat realizes exactly how much she had missed the sound. It lifted her spirits and warmed something inside of her that she hadn’t known was there. She almost wanted to throw herself into Kara’s arms over it. Still, she was Cat Grant and Cat Grant could lose her shit on her own time. Her own heart and mind were revolting against her.

“I’ll be sure to take care of that as soon as we are done here. I know how you get without your caffeine and no one needs to deal with that.” Kara teased playfully.

“So, about that quote?” Clark brought them back to reality.

“Just something about family, if you can manage it. Your little display in the air was heartwarming to everyone who had gotten to see it, whether in person or on video.” Cat says because that was exactly what she had felt upon seeing, them in the air; playing and laughing joyfully.

“El mayarah. That’s what the symbol on our chests mean in Kryptonian, or at least how you say it. It translates in English to ‘stronger together’.” Kara says in her Supergirl voice.

“We are cousins, bonded by blood and by being the last. You would never be able to understand my joy at finding a relative, someone who already knew me to love me. Someone who knew about where I was from. We may not always be together in person, but we are held together by something even greater.” Clark adds, an arm winding around Kara’s shoulders.

“We have our own families on Earth, people that we love. Blood may bind us, but love is what gives us hope for tomorrow and encourages us to wake up in the morning.” Kara finished and Cat’s lips tilted up as she cut off their recording.

“That was perfect Kara, thank you. You were brilliant, Clark. Give the lesser Lane my love.” Cat sneered.

“Give Lois my love, too. I’m going to need to meet her at some point, give her my blessing and such.” Kara rose up on her tiptoes and kissed Kal-El’s forehead.

“Be good. I didn’t get to raise you in the way that I was meant to , but I will always be your big cousin. Kara and I will hunt you down if I have to. Take care of yourself, Kal-El. I love you.” Kara smooths his cape and suit lovingly.

“You too, big cousin. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me.” he promised, looking like a blushing teenage boy whose mother was getting him ready for prom. With that he jumped up and into the air; gone in a flash.

“You look like a proud mama.” Cat points out.

“I’ve changed his diapers and watched him when Jor-El was on business trips. Kal was Krypton’s first natural birth in ages, and in special and important.” Kara sighs nostalgically. “I guess that I’ll go get you that latte, Ms.Grant.”

“Cat. It’s Cat when you’re in the suit or in private. I expect to continue this conversation upon your return.” Cat decides and returns to her office to wait for Kara to return.


End file.
